When Boredom Strikes
by LoveMe2013
Summary: Saqouia read the new bout someone killing someone because they were bored . When she thinks bout it , its interesting , cool , sounds fun . Her and her bestfriend meet up and talk bout how they would kill someone , would they kill someone , how would they not get caught . But will they really go through with it . PLEASE DONT USE THIS TO ENCOURAGE YOU TO KILL SOMEONE .


When Boredom Strikes

Saqouia woke up and went to her bathroom . She looked in the mirror . "What a suprise another pimple . " She washed her face and used the bathroom . Then she washed her hands and headed to the kitchen . There was a note on the fridge . "I have to go to a work trip , they need me love mom . " Whatever Saqouia thought. She knew her mom was cheating on her dad .

Her dad was in Florida and was cheating on her too . She was 14 but wasnt stupid . She opened the fridge and got milk out . She took out a bowl and cereal . She poured cereal then milk and sat at the kitchen table silently and ate . When she finished she took a shower and went to the living room to watch tv . Nothing was on so she went to her room and stared at the wall . Then her best friend called .

"Hey Saqouia Girl ! " Her bestfriend Lynette Said . "Hey Lynette , what you doing ? " Saqouia said flatly "What's wrong with you today ? " Lynette said suprised from her unsual behavior . She usually happy , partying , typical teen girl . "Nothing just bored , nothing to do . " "Wanna come over ? " Lynette asked happily , in her usual bubbly mood . "I dont know i'll get back to you on that . " "Ok well let me know , gotta go mom yelling again . " Saqouia chuckled alittle . "Ok Bye Lynette . "Bye Saqouia . "

"_Well today is gonna be boring ."_ She thought to her self . She sat up and went on all her social media's . "Dry as I knew it was gonna be . " She mumbled to herself . She got on the news . "Somebody shot someone cause they were bored . Wow they must been really bored . " She chuckled then sat up . And swung her feet back and forth . Thinking . She got on google and put "_Things to do when your bored . " _"Mmm , 400 things to do when your bored .

She scanned through some of them . She stopped and laughed . She saw " _kill someone :| . " _She stared at it . " Crazy people . This probably where he got his idea from . " She said . She seen different stuff and she was gonna try them . She tried : _Going on computer , Create your own rich scheme , Create a costume , Make your own book , Experiment with fireworks , and more . _"I'll skip the fireworks thing . She did almost all 400 . Then sat down on her couch .

"Well That Was Still Boring . " She said after doing the things listed on the list . "That wasted a hour on actually fun stuff I could do . She called Lynette . "Hello Saqouia! " "Your happy arent you ? "Saqouia Said Smiling . "I just . . . always like this you know . " She said chuckling . "NO TELL ME . " Said Saqouia beggingly . "Ok I Will . . . Tomorrow . " "Fine , But Guess What . " Said Saqouia smiling waiting for Lynette's reaction . "What ? " "I killed someone , help me burry it . Meet me at the - . " _Beep Beep Beep . _

"Very Supportive . " She said while calling again . No answer . She texted Lynette . " I was kidding , very supportive . Lynette . " She replyed a second after like "I was kidding bestie ." Saqouia chuckled at that text . "Mhmm . Now what if i did kill someone , seriously would you help . " "Of course . " She sent back . "Yeah right , lol . " "Im foreal Saqouia . " Saqouia was thinking bout the news bout the killing , she's bored , and her best friend would support .

Her thoughts left when she heard her buzzes from her phone and textes from Lynette saying . "You there , Saqouia , Hey you there . " "Yeah im here . " Saqouia sent quickly . "If you dont believe me , then lets really kill someone . " Saqouia suddenly froze . "You Foreal . ? 0_o " "Are u . " "I didnt say anything Lynette . " Saqouia is shocked and is actually interested . But she didnt wanna say anything to scare her bestfriend away . . . Again .

"Yeah I guess . " Saqouia sighed with relief . She knew Lynette was kidding . "You lieng . " "Fine you ritee , Just not with it , Luv :* " "I am . " Saqouia accedently sent it but at the same time had a feeling of relief . "Wierdo . O_O . Kidding Bestie . " "Ima come over Lynette . " "Ok hurry over Luv , hmu when you here . " "OK Bye " "Bye . " Saqouia got up and walked to the bathroom .

_ What is wrong with me . Wanting to kill people . _She turned the water on and splashed it on her face . She got her towel and dried her face . She went in her room , picked an outfit . Nothing flashy or super special . Just casual Hi - Lo dress and some boots to go with and few bracelets or necklace .

She went in the bathroom and took her shower . Put her clothes on , then her shoes , and her jelwery . Brushed her teeth . Put her shoulder length hair in the new , cool , cute bow . Then headed to the fridge . _Need a snack _she thought . "They never have food there " She mumbled . She grabbed a baggy , put some cookies in there and put a small bottle of grape juice in her purse . Then walked to the door and grabbed her keys on the side table . Locked the door behind her and left out .


End file.
